1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gauging instruments and, more particularly, to fixed or floating gauging instruments for measuring concentricity, out of roundness, thickness, flatness, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, there is a wide variety of systems and instruments being used to check a workpiece for concentricity, out of roundness, and the like. These instruments are very expensive and very complex.